Always, Sometimes, Never
by arianapeterson19
Summary: Rule 38-do not wait for permission to save a drowning person. Tori never asked to be saved. Andre never wanted to be caught. Robbie was always too afraid to live. Jade thought she deserved the world. Cat just wanted a piece of candy. Beck never asked to be in this position. Rule 92-never put your elbows on the table. T in case people get offended-I wrote all the songs.
1. Get your hands off my

School was her world. Home life was mildly unpleasant but nothing to complain about. Having her parents gone most of the time had its perks, like always being able to have friends over or go out late. Trina could be obnoxious but if she got particularly bad, she could just leave. Being at Hollywood Arts was the first time she felt like she belonged somewhere, the first time she had found a place she enjoyed being. Leaving her old high school was not as simple as it could have been, it wasn't a clean break. Breaks are never clean.

Tori had been attending Hollywood Arts for several months and had a solid group of friends. Andre, her first friend at the school, was steady and helpful, always ready to lend a hand with her musical endeavors. Robbie and Rex were strange but in their own way, kind. Cat remained perky and Jade refused to like her. Beck was always the wild card towards Tori. At times, it felt as though he was only there to be with Jade and other times it seemed as if he were the glue that held them all together.

"You look disgusting," sneered Jade as Tori walked up to her locker. "I love it."

"I was up late," mumbled Tori, her long brown hair in a messy bun, her make up from yesterday still on, and her maroon oversized sweater sliding down her shoulder.

"Why have you been up so much lately?" asked Andre, casually reaching over and adjusting her sweater for her.

"Just have a lot going on," she said, cringing a bit when he hand came into contact with her body. "Did we have any homework in history? I can't remember."

"No."

The bell rang, signaling the start of the day. Everyone walked off to their respective classes. Hollywood Arts, being the progressive school that it was, had its day set up on a floating seventh period schedule. This meant that every student had 7 classes but only six classes each day with the seventh class taking turns replacing every other class. This day was a 7-1 day and since her 7th hour was a free period, Tori went to the Black Box to clean up and make herself presentable.

No one used the Black Box during 7th hour, so when she arrived there, it was no shock to find it empty. Backstage held the usual assortment of make ups and costumes mixed with wires for hanging microphones and lights. Tori slipped out of her oversized sweater and stood in front of a full length mirror in her black skinny jeans and cream tank top. Her right shoulder sported an angry purple bruise while lesser, yellowing bruises dotted her left arm like little paw prints.

"Ugh," she groaned, picking up the stage makeup and beginning to apply it to her shoulder.

"What are you do-oh gawd!" said Beck, walking in and then covering his eyes when he realized Tori had her sweater off.

"What are you doing here?" squealed Tori, grabbing and missing her sweater.

"Oh, you have a tank top on, I thought you were topless," said Beck as he uncovered his eyes.

"You came here to see me topless?"

"No, I came here because I had a question about choir and I saw you head this direction."

"Oh, well, give me a second to…what are you doing?"

Beck had walked up to her and was staring at her partially made up shoulder.

"What happened to you?" he asked quietly.

"I ran into the door frame while I was trying to escape Trina's singing," said Tori flippantly.

"That's a lie."

"Oh come on," laughed Tori. "It is not!"

"Door frames don't leave finger marks."

Beck turned Tori around to face him.

"It's nothing," mumbled Tori, staring at her beaten black canvas shoes.

"Who?" said Beck.

"No one."

"Who?"

"No one you know."

"Alright, well how long has this been going on?"

"Not long!" assured Tori a little too quickly.

"Define 'not long'."

"Look, it's really not a big deal! Ryan just gets upset sometimes because I'm so busy now that I'm at Hollywood Arts!"

"Ryan," repeated Beck as Tori clapped her hand over her mouth. It was unlike her to make such slips. "He doesn't go here, then. I guess he goes to your old school?"

Tori merely shook her head in shame.

"Tori, look, you did nothing wrong," said Beck. "I just want to know who this guy is who would hurt you."

"Why?"

"Because I want to have a chat with him about how you should be treated."

"Beck, just leave it alone, please. And please, don't tell anyone! It's really not a big deal! He's just going to get angry if you try to talk to him. Let me handle it!"

Beck took in her beseeching gaze and sighed, running a hand through his fluffy hair.

"Fine," he agreed, reluctance ringing in his tone. "But if he hurts you again, I'm going to do something about it, understood?"

Tori nodded, relieved.

"Now, what did you want to ask me?" she said brightly, trying to move quickly past the unpleasant topics.

"Oh, right," said Beck, a bit lost. "I wanted to know if you could help me with some choir work. I hate that class and I have this huge project due and I'm stuck."

"Sure, how about we meet up at your place tonight?"

"Sounds great!"

The bell rang again and what had been an incredibly short free period turned into second period, leaving Tori to rush to history and Beck to head to choir with their evening date looming in a way neither predicted.


	2. Before I punch you in the

The beautiful thing about living in Hollywood was that the nights were pleasant and even with the ambient light blocking the stars, the glow of the city provided the same sort of comfort with a different type of beauty.

_Tori Vega: project time with Beck-la la la! Feeling: Sing-song-y_

Inside Beck's RV, away from the night sky, was cool and comfy. Tori lounged next to the keyboard, laughing at a story Beck had just told.

"Now, let's get down to business," announced Beck. "I have to sing an original song that has a meaning that could be taken two ways. Oh, and it can be a duet."

"Why not have Andre help you, then?" asked Tori, confused. "He's the master song writer, after all."

"Because anyone in any song writing class is off limits, which is Andre, Jade, and Robbie."

"Glad to be a last resort," teased Tori. "Alright, well, what do you want your song to be about?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you could help me with that."

Tori thought for a moment, absently playing chords on the keyboard and humming as she pondered Beck's dilemma.

"It's not like I want you to leave me, it's not like I think you should go,

I can go on if you're not at my side, I'd survive, just so you know.

And everything's starting to change now, my hearts beating fast out of freight,

Are you going to change, are we working this out, or are we calling it quits tonight?"

"Did you just come up with that?" asked Beck.

"What?" said Tori, snapping out of her reverie.

"What you just sang, did you just make that up?"

"Oh, yeah, I did. I was just messing around, though."

"No, I liked it!"

Tori grinned as someone banged on the door.

"Who is it?" called Beck, standing up.

"Tori, I know you're in there!" shouted a rough male voice. All the color drained from her prominent cheek bones.

"I'd better go," she said.

Beck opened the door and a boy pushed his way roughly inside, glaring about until he located Tori. He was just a bit taller than Beck in black high tops, stylishly ripped faded jeans, and a tight band tee that showcased his well developed torso. His blonde hair stuck out in carefully gelled angles.

"I told you I wanted to see you tonight!" yelled the newcomer.

"Ryan," whispered Tori, shooting a glance at Beck. "I told you, I had to help a classmate with a project and I'd meet up with you later."

"You didn't tell me your classmate was a boy!" yelled Ryan, taking a menacing step towards Tori.

"What does it matter? It's just a project!"

"We're leaving!"

Ryan grabbed Tori by the arm and yanked her from the RV, tossing her thin frame to the ground that she hit with a satisfying smack.

"Hey man!" said Beck, hopping outside and helping Tori to her feet. "Don't touch her!"

"Don't tell me how to treat my girlfriend!"

"Beck, it's okay," muttered Tori.

"No, it's not," said Beck. "You shouldn't be treated like this. Ryan, I think you should leave now."

"Why, so you can move on my girlfriend?!"

"It's not like that!" yelled Tori.

Ryan made to grab her but Beck stepped in between them. Ryan tried to punch Beck but Beck beat him to it, hitting him square in the nose.

"Ouch!" hollered Ryan, holding his broken and bleeding nose.

"Now go away and if you ever see Tori again, you will be in far worse shape when you leave," said Beck so quietly is was more intimidating than if he had shouted.

"You can have the hoe," spat Ryan, hobbling away. "I don't know why I wasted my time with a worthless gank like her, anyway."

Beck and Tori stood in silence for a long moment after Ryan had disappeared before Beck took Tori back into his RV and tended to her bleeding left hand.

"Thank you," said Tori after ten minutes of silence.

"I'm sorry I didn't do anything sooner, Tori."

"Didn't do what sooner?" sneered Jade, leaning against the doorframe.

"Jade, I wasn't expecting you," said Beck, standing up with a crooked grin.

"We're through," said Jade. "I won't be cheated on, especially for Tori! Have a good life, Beck Oliver."

Jade stormed down the same path Ryan had taken just a quarter of an hour earlier.

"I'm so sorry, Beck!" moaned Tori.

"Don't be," said Beck sadly. "She never trusted me anyway. It's not your fault, it was going to happen sooner or later."

"Hey Beck?" said Tori a few minutes later.

"Yeah?"

"I think I know what song we should sing."


	3. Trappings and Snappings

By the time Tori entered school the next morning, everyone had found out about Beck and Jades breakup via the Slap. Tori went to her locker, her grey jeans clinging to her shapely legs while her cream colored long sleeved shirt hung loosely about her frame in contrast.

"Oh, hey Cat!" called Tori as the red head walked by.

Cat squeaked and ran away.

"Weird," muttered Tori. "Andre!"

Andre looked up from his book.

"Yeah, I can't talk to you," said Andre coldly so coldly Tori took an involuntary step back.

It was not until lunch that Tori finally caught up with Robbie and Rex as they walked to the table.

"Robbie!" said Tori.

"Oh, um, hi Tori," said Robbie awkwardly.

"Why is everyone acting so weird?" she asked.

"Um, well," stuttered Robbie.

"Because you cheated with Beck, gank!" said Rex harshly.

Robbie ran off before Tori could react. Jade glared at her from the table, making it very clear who was not welcome for lunch. Instead, Tori went to the choir room and ate her lunch with the drums.

That night was the choir performances in the Black Box theatre. Tori waited anxiously backstage with Beck, hopping from one foot to the other as more and more of her friends arrived.

"Relax," said Beck. "It's going to be fine."

"I'm not sure this was the best idea," admitted Tori.

"Up next, Beck Oliver and Tori Vega singing an original duet entitled 'Wrong'," announced Mr. Candace.

A smattering of applause echoed through the crowd as Beck took his place across from Tori on the stage and the music began.

"Life is a dance we've been doing  
And the world looks on as we spin  
Because they always knew we were losing  
While we fostered some hope we would win," sang Beck, his voice soft and strong, seemingly singing right to Jade.

"Everyone makes mistakes  
Be a good girl they say  
Forgive and forget and move on  
Cuz he's only a boy  
Who, for a time, was my joy  
And for that, I have to stay strong," sang Tori, her voice blending and flowing perfectly with Beck's.

"And not a tear should be shed," sang Beck.

"For the heart that he bled  
In the moment that he appeared weak," replied Tori.

"You can't punish him for that."

"And they call me a brat,  
Not a word shall defend the meek."

"Life is a dance we've been doing  
And the world looks on as we spin  
Because they always knew we were losing  
While we fostered some hope we would win.  
Now you're on your knees  
And you're begging me please  
Could I forgive you maybe this time?"

"You didn't mean what you did  
And you're sorry you went  
But it's the past and you can't rewind.

"Cuz you broke my heart  
You tore it apart  
In the moment that you had to choose."

"Did you think it'd be fine?  
When you were crossing that line?  
Did you forget all that you had to lose  
with those hits and abuse?"

"Life was the dance we were doing  
And the world looked on as we spun  
But they always knew we were losing  
And finally that day has come," sang Tori and Beck together.

Silence rang through the theatre before applause roared into the rafters. Tori spotted Ryan in the back of the theatre and whispered something to Beck. He glared at Ryan and then marched off stage with Tori.

"Tori, don't talk to him," cautioned Beck, worried she might try to get back together with him.

"I don't need you to protect me, Beck," said Tori. "That's not your responsibility."

"You're my friend, so yeah, it is. Tori, please, don't go back with him."

"I'm not going to," said Tori, looking down at her shoes.

"Then why are you still shaking?"

"Because…because I'm afraid he'll be waiting for me to leave the school."

She whispered it so quietly that he had to lean down to hear her. His heart clenched to hear her admit to being afraid when she had always appeared to be so strong.

"Look, why don't I drive you home?"

"Because he'll just get more mad if you do."

"He doesn't get to control you anymore."

"Yes, but-"

"But what?"

"But….nothing."

"That's a lie."

"He'll just wait until you leave."

"Then I won't leave. You said your parents were out of town, I can just stay with you and Trina."

Tori looked into his eyes to measure how serious he was being. When he didn't flinch, she considered his offer.

"I can't ask you to do that," she said at last.

"You aren't asking, I'm offering. And I'm sure Andre would offer the same if he was speaking to either of us. It's what friends are for."

Right on time, Andre sauntered backstage and made a beeline for Beck and Tori.

"We need to talk," he said.


	4. The thing about People

"About what?" said Beck defensively, taking a casual step forwards that angled him in front of Tori.

"About that song," said Andre. He didn't appear to be mad, more confused. "Who wrote it?"

"We did."

"Then what was that last part about?"

"It was about moving on."

"Don't play stupid. Where did that part about abuse come from? I understood the rest of it, Beck was singing about how things just fell apart with Jade and Tori is singing about how some guy broke her heart, but I don't see where the abuse comes from."

"How about we discuss this somewhere else," suggested Tori, her eyes flitting nervously about, scanning the bustle of backstage for Ryan.

"Great idea," agreed Beck.

"What's going on?" demanded Andre. "Why is Tori acting like my grandma?"

"I'm leaving now," announced Tori.

She walked away, her long hair swinging against her blue silk shirt. Beck hurried after her leaving Andre forced to follow if he wanted answers. They slipped out the back door into the parking lot. The lot was full of cars and empty of people.

"Will you please tell me what's going on?" whined Andre.

"TORI!" came a voice from the school door across the parking lot.

"I can't do this," hissed Tori, turning to run away.

"You can't run forever!" yelled Ryan, having seen Tori move.

"What's going on?" asked Andre. "Who is that?"

"Let's go," said Beck.

He tugged Tori to his car and then jumped into the drivers seat with Andre in the back and peeled out. Tori pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them close, shaking slightly and staring through the windshield.

"You okay?" asked Beck, worriedly throwing a glance at in her direction.

"Where are we going?" asked Tori, ignoring the question.

"To my RV," replied Beck.

"My car is still at school," Andre piped from the back seat. "How am I going to get my car? And who was that guy? What's going on?"

"Tori?" said Beck. "Do you want to tell Andre? You don't have to if you don't want to, remember."

By this time, they had reached Beck's RV. He parked the car and led the way inside is dwelling. After locking the door, Beck sat down on the couch comfortably, making it clear that Andre should grab a seat and that Tori could decide what she wanted to do on her own time. Andre sat on the ground, leaning against the fridge.

"You got any chocolate milk?" asked Andre.

"Yeah man, second shelf behind you."

"Thanks."

To Becks surprise, Tori sat down next to him, close enough for him to tell she was still shaking.

"I'm going to tell you, Andre, what's going on," said Tori. "But I have to start at the beginning for it to make sense."

"Alright," said Andre slowly.

"Okay," said Tori taking a deep breath. "Here it is."


	5. Unicorns

"The first time I ever preformed was at Trina's showcase," began Tori.

"That's where you met that boy?" interrupted Andre.

"Before that night, I went to Sherwood High," continued Tori as if nothing had happened. "I liked Sherwood well enough but I didn't really have many friends there. Sherwood is very different from Hollywood Arts because it focused on science and math and never allowed arts of any kind. Funding, after all, comes from high test scores, not arts. I was average, I went to class, did my work, and that's about it. I'm too clumsy to be a cheerleader, I hate balls flying around, so I never did sports, and I'm not a genius, so I didn't even claim nerdy friends.

"I met Ryan in Methods of Science class our first year at Sherwood. He started talking to me before and after class. I was flattered. No one had ever paid so much attention to me before. Now, I don't mean to sound attention starved, like I would throw my feet at any guy to smile in my direction, because I wasn't, I just wasn't in the position to deny someone from being my friend, and Ryan was sweet. He asked me to the Homecoming dance and we had a great time. That was also the night he asked me to be his girlfriend. I was elated. My first friend at Sherwood was now my boyfriend. He was quite the catch, as well, star of the basketball team, one of the top of our grade, and he had the most endearing smile.

"For several months, everything went well. Ryan took me on dates to the most fun places, I cheered at all of his games, wearing his practice jersey, all that jazz. I'm not sure when it changed, it was gradual I guess. We stopped going out on dates and just went to his house and watched movies and stuff. I liked that better because honestly, I'd never been a huge fan of our dates because people always stared because he was so popular and I was not. I guess that's when he started getting a bit pushy over my physical boundaries. I refused to sleep with him, he knew I wasn't ready, and for a time he stopped asking, but he did start making comments about what I was wearing, how I had my hair done, or my weight. I put up with it because at least he wasn't trying to get me to sleep with him. Somewhere down the line, words changed to actions. A more than playful shove here, a harder than joking hit there, until it came to actual blows. But like I said, it all happened to gradually that I didn't really notice, which sounds stupid I know. maybe notice isn't the right word. I knew what was happening, but each progression lasted long enough to become my reality until I couldn't really remember a time when he hadn't hit me.

"So now comes the 'why didn't you leave' part. The answer is simple. I was afraid. I had never had friends, my parents are always gone, and quite frankly he was bigger and stronger than me. I did try to break up with him but he wouldn't have any of that. I reported him to the school and they filled out part of a report but they didn't really believe me, so they let it go. I told the police but since the school had begun a report already, they could do nothing. So, I gave up. When Trina's big showcase came and she got an enlarged tongue, I wasn't happy about having to perform for her, not at first, but once I was on stage, I realized I could do whatever I wanted. Being asked to come to Hollywood Arts was the best thing to happen to me in ages. I went, thinking Ryan would finally get the picture that we were over, but he didn't want to let go. He would say we were over, go out with other girls, but he always came back, forcing me back with him."

Tori paused for a long moment, shuddering at memories she wished had never happened. Beck put his arm around her shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Andre at last. "We're your friends, we would have helped."

"I didn't think you guys would care," said Tori, leaning her head against Becks shoulder. "No one else had, and why would you believe me? You didn't know Ryan, for all you knew I could be doing it for attention. And the other night, when Jade walked in on what she assumed was Beck cheating on her with me? I was over helping Beck with his choir project. Ryan showed up and got angry and when he pushed me to the ground, Beck punched him in the nose. Jade walked in on Beck telling me he was sorry he hadn't done anything sooner. Jade thought he meant make a move on me. She didn't let us explain. No one did."

"I'm ashamed," admitted Andre. "I should have asked you what happened. I'm sorry, Tori. And I'm sorry Beck."

"It's cool man," said Beck quietly. "Hey Tori?"

"Mm?"

"Do you want to go to your house now?"

"I guess."

"I'll spend the night with you," offered Andre. "You know, just in case this Ryan guy tries anything."

"I told you," grinned Beck. "We'll both stay. Let's have a 'Quest' movie marathon!"

"I love those movies!" exclaimed Andre, pulling Tori to her feet. "They make the worst scary movies ever! My favorite has got to be 'Giant Python in America'."

Beck drove them all to Tori's deserted house where they piled the floor up with pillows and blankets, made buttery popcorn, and fell asleep watching Quest movies, for a time escaping reality that would inevitably arrive with the following Friday morning.


	6. Let's Slow Down

Friday dawned brighter than it should have, as if the sun hadn't gotten the memo that life at Hollywood Arts was still a mess. Beck woke up first in a slight panic at finding himself not in his bedroom. Then he spotted Tori curled under a purple quilt next to him and Andre sprawled out on the ground on the other side of her and he remembered why he was there. As he sat up, Tori opened her eyes with a start.

"Sorry," whispered Beck. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, it's fine," replied Tori. "I need to get ready for school anyway."

"I'll get Andre up, you can go get ready."

"Thanks!"

Tori hopped up to her room to shower. By the time she was back downstairs, the boys had both changed into spare clothes and were munching on muffins.

"Where did you get clothes, Andre?" questioned Tori, picking up an apple.

"I have some clothes at Becks for nights we have to work late on projects."

"How cute, you have a drawer at Becks!" cooed Tori, grinning.

"Shut up."

At school, people still were not talking to Beck or Tori but they were discussing the song they had sung the night before. In the hall, people would stare at Tori more than Beck and whisper about what they thought it meant.

"Ignore them," whispered Andre. "I'll talk to Robbie, Cat, and Jade today and get that mess all figured out."

"Thanks, Andre," said Tori. "I'll see you in class."

Independent Study was Tori's first hour, so she went to one of the sound proof practice rooms with a piano and sat down. A few notes sprang from her fingers, blending easily together as she picked up the pace until a melancholy melody filled the room. The practice room was one of many that lined the walls of a larger room. Outside of each was a few sets of headphones that allowed the teacher to listen to the progress without interrupting the student, since the students normally faced the wall where the instruments were set up.

"Here's to life- I thought I was living.  
Here's to joy- I thought I was giving.  
Here's to fear- I thought I was all alone.  
Here's to love- thought I was too good to roam.

My light will flicker in the wind.  
And my hope was given to a friend.  
I hold on to the only thing that is true.  
My world, my darling, it's you.

So many times I stumble and fall,  
And there are days I'd rather not live at all.  
And I'm scared 'cause I fail, it's a fact.  
You give me your love and I don't deserve that.

My light will flicker in the wind.  
And my hope was given to a friend.  
I hold on to the only thing that is true.  
My world, my darling, it's you.

And the tears fall like rain as I hit the ground.  
Before the darkness sets in, your love for me surrounds.

My light will flicker in the wind.  
And my hope was given to a friend.  
I hold on to the only thing that is true.  
My world, my darling, it's you.

My life, my soul, it's you," sang Tori.

It was a song she had been working on for some time and while she was no Andre, she was reasonably happy with the results. Before she could ask the teacher to listen, the bell sounded for the next period.

Acting was next, the only class that Beck, Andre, Jade, Robbie, Cat, and Tori all had together. Tori walked in and took an open seat in the back corner next to the window. Jade glared at her before sitting up front. The rest of the class filed in without much talking, everyone shooting Tori glances when they thought she wasn't looking.

Sikowitz sat on the stage, sipping his coconut milk through a neon purple straw. Silence settled in the room as it became a staring competition between the students and the teacher.

"Tori!" yelled Sikowitz.

"What?" squeaked Tori in surprise.

"Stand up."

Tori stood up and blushed as the eyes of all of her classmates followed her change of position.

"Excellent!" cheered Sikowitz. "Now, one by one we will all ask Tori a question of our choice which she must answer honestly. This exercise is to prepare you for interviews and teach you how to act without lying! Andre, begin!"

"What did you have for breakfast?" asked Andre.

"An apple," said Tori, smiling at the easy question.

"Have you ever been a unicorn?" piped Cat.

"Not that I remember."

"Where you always such a cheating gank?" sneered Jade.

"I'm not a cheating gank."

"What was that song about last night?" asked Rex.

"Oh, I was going to ask that!" whined Robbie.

"About my ex boyfriend," whispered Tori so quietly no one could hear her.

"Louder!" yelled Sikowitz, seemingly unperturbed by the harsh questions.

"You don't have to answer," said Andre.

"Yeah she does!" said Jade.

"Leave her alone!" said Beck.

"Why? You certainly didn't!"

"If you'd just let me explain, you'd know that you have it all wrong."

"I don't need the gory details!"

"Why are we yelling?" yelled Cat.

"Tori, answer the question!" insisted Robbie.

Tori looked from one face to the next, the looks ranging from hatred to interest but only two friendly with concern.

"Beck didn't cheat on Jade!" hollered Andre. "Tori was helping Beck with his choir song when her crazy ex boyfriend showed up and shoved her to the ground. He had been abusing Tori for ages. Beck defended Tori and Jade walked in on Beck apologizing to Tori for not helping her sooner. She didn't let him explain. And that's what the song was about, Tori's ex boyfriend."

The silence that followed seemed louder than the yelling that it replaced. Everyone ogled at Tori, who gave Andre a look of a kicked puppy and ran out of the room in embarrassment.

"Really, Andre?" said Beck, shaking his head and following Tori out.

"Beck, if you didn't cheat on me with her, then why are you following her now?" called Jade when Beck reached the door.

"Because right now, I'm the only friend she has," replied Beck.

"If you follow her now, I'm not giving you a second chance with me," threatened Jade. "She can't be more important to you than me!"

Beck walked out without another word.


	7. Staying home Tonight

"You are probably one of six people who even knows how to get onto this roof," stated Beck, walking over to Tori who sat on the roof of the school.

Plants grew all over the roof, making it resemble a forest more than anything. The botany club tended the plants but, being an arts school, few people even knew there was a way to the roof much less a garden.

"And you are the other one, so that leaves 4 other people who know," replied Tori.

Beck joined her next to a fern.

"Andre was out of line," said Beck.

"He was just trying to help, he wasn't trying to be mean."

"He still shouldn't have said anything."

"What's done is done."

"You're not mad at him?"

"No, I'm not," sighed Tori. "I wish he hadn't said anything but I understand that he was just trying to help so it's okay."

"Then why did you leave class?"

"Because everyone was staring. Everyone knew. I couldn't take that. I really don't like to be the center of attention. I love performing, but I do not like being the center in day to day life."

Beck and Tori sat in silence for a while, letting the sounds of the roads outside the school whirl past their ears on the warm currents of air.

"We should go back to class," said Tori.

"Do you want to?"

"Not really, but eventually we are going to get reported for skipping so much and I'd rather not have that on my record."

"Okay."

As they walked down the stairs and back into the air conditioned building, Beck broke the companionable silence.

"When you left the room," began Beck, "I went to follow and Jade told me that if I went after you, I wouldn't get a second chance with her. She knows I didn't cheat on her with you but she didn't want me to follow you. Clearly, I came after you, so Jade and I really are through now."

"Oh Beck, I'm sorry!" said Tori. "You shouldn't have ruined everything with Jade for me, I would have been fine."

"If Jade wasn't okay with me helping a friend, then it would have ended eventually anyway."

"But you shouldn't have come after me if it meant ending it with her."

"It's not your fault."

By this time they had arrived back to the classroom. They walked in and silence filled the room as if it had been planned. Most people looked quickly away from Tori if she glanced at them. Tori studiously studied her feet as she walked and her lap when she sat.

"Now that Tori and Beck have decided to rejoin us, we shall continue with our questions!" said Sikowitz. "Beck, to you, ask Tori a question!"

"What is the strangest body part you can think of?"

"The lap," replied Tori. "I mean, think about it, you sit and you have a lap but you stand and have no lap. Where does it go? Does it disappear? Or does it even exist? The lap is an abstract concept."

The bell rang.

"That's the bell, get out!" yelled Sikowitz.

Tori hurried to her locker and grabbed a lunch she had packed and walked outside to eat. Few people had sat down yet, so she had her pick of tables. She chose an empty table in the shade and laid her lunch out in front of her.

"I got an A on the song," announced Beck, sitting next to her with a taco.

"Yay!" grinned Tori. "I'm so glad!"

"May I sit with you?" asked Andre timidly.

"Sure," said Tori with a shy smile.

"Thanks," said Andre. "And Tori-"

"Don't worry about it," said Tori. "I'm not upset."

"Hey, can we sit here?" asked Robbie, gesturing to Rex and Cat.

"Are you still mad?" asked Beck.

"No," said Robbie.

"Then sure."

"I like laps," said Cat. "They're like chairs with pants on!"

"Unless they are in a skirt," sassed Rex.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hey!" yelled Jade, walking up to the table. "Tori! We need to talk!"


	8. Falling Light Table

"Okay," said Tori. "What do you want to talk about?"

Jade looked pointedly at the rest of the table and then back at Tori.

"Okay," said Tori slowly. "Shall we talk somewhere else?"

"Yes," said Jade, turning and stalking away, expecting Tori to follow.

After a shrug to her friends, Tori followed Jade with a slightly apprehensive look. They went to an empty table, one that for some reason no one ever ate at.

"Why does no one ever eat here?" asked Tori.

"Because the last kid who did got hit in the head with a falling light fixture," sneered Jade. "Now, do you swear that you and Beck did nothing?"

"Beck and I did nothing, I swear."

"And your ex boyfriend, he really did throw you down that night?"

"Yes."

"What was his name?"

"Look, you don't even like me, so why would I tell you?"

"Because I asked."

"Ryan."

"I'll remember that."

"Why?"

"In case I ever feel like beating anyone."

With that, Jade walked away, leaving Tori sitting alone again. Tori stared after her for a moment before someone yelled.

"Look out!"

A light fixture fell out of nowhere and hit Tori in the head.

"Tori!" yelled Robbie, Andre, and Beck all at the same time, running over to where Tori was sitting on the ground, holding her head.

"Tori, you okay?" asked Andre.

"Ow," said Tori weakly.

"Oh gawd, blood!" moaned Andre, turning green.

"Jeez, Tori," said Beck, gently moving her hand away and inspecting her wound. "You're going to need stitches."

"It's only lunch," said Tori.

"We're going to the hospital."

"I'd rather just sit here."

"Let's go. Andre, Robbie, you guys coming?"

"No," said Robbie. "The hospital reminds me of the time Tori almost murdered Rex."

"Andre?" asked Beck.

"No," moaned Andre. "Blood."

"Alrighty, looks like it's just you and me, Tori," said Beck, pulling Tori to her feet. "Andre, will you tell our teachers where we went?"

Andre nodded.

"Come on, Tori," said Beck, taking a step towards his car.

Tori swayed dangerously on her feet.

"I think I'll just sit down now," whispered Tori, her face pale.

"Whoa there tiger," said Beck, wrapping an arm around her, swinging one of her arms over his shoulders and taking most of her slight weight. "I've got you."

"But sitting…"

"You can sit in my car."

"If you say so."

Beck got Tori situated in the seat that she had occupied so often it was practically hers. Her head continued to bleed at a rate that rather alarmed Beck, so he took off his shirt and pushed it to her wound and set her hand on it to hold it there as he drove.

"Your shirt smells nice," commented Tori mildly, her eyes closed.

"Hey, eyes open," said Beck. "I don't know if you're concussed and if you are, sleep isn't the smartest idea."

"You're annoying," muttered Tori, opening her eyes nonetheless.

"It's part of my charm."

"Is that what makes the girls just fall all over you?"

"Girls do not fall all over me."

"Don't play dumb, it isn't becoming."

"You don't know what you're saying, it's the blood loss talking."

"Just smile and say yes."

"We're here."

Beck guided Tori into the ER wearing only his jeans and a grey tank top. Because she was bleeding and the ER hates people who get blood everywhere, they rushed her into a room, gave her pain medicine, and stitched her up. The doctor thought she had lost too much blood to go back to school, and had a small concussion, so she needed to be kept up for the next few hours. Beck took her to her house and set her up on the couch.

"You are very handsome," said Tori, giggling from the medicine that made her loopy.

"Hush," said Beck, handing her a glass of water. "Drink."

"Oh, water! Yum!"

"Oh, what did you and Jade talk about earlier?"

"Jade just wanted to sure make we didn't do anything."

"You mean make sure?"

"Yeah! That! She's nice!"

"You've had plenty of pain medication."

"It was yucky. Medicine makes me feel yucky."

One four hour long movie later that was incredibly boring found Beck fast asleep on the couch with Tori asleep next to him, her head on his shoulder. The credits rolled as Robbie, Trina, Cat, and Andre walked through the front door.

"Oh! I love this movie!" squealed Cat.

"Be quiet!" hissed Beck, not opening his eyes. Tori finally found a position for her head that doesn't make her sick and she just fell asleep, I don't want you guys waking her."

"She's so stupid, sitting at the falling light table," said Trina smugly, walking to her room.


	9. Camping

"Let's go camping!" suggested Jade, 3 weeks after the falling light incident.

A strained sort of peace had settled around the group. Beck and Jade made sure to have at least one person between them but they no longer argued. No one mentioned the song from the choir performance and Tore had recovered from her concussion. It was a Friday before a long weekend, the students having Monday off for a teacher inservice.

"I love camping!" squealed Cat. "I have a tent! It's pink!"

"How about it?" persisted Jade.

"I'm game," said Andre.

"Sure," said Beck, only agreeing after he knew it would not be just Cat and Jade.

"Vega?" asked Jade.

"Camping?" said Tori, raising an eyebrow. "Where is there to camp around here?"

"My family has some land about two hours away," declared Robbie. "We can camp there! It has a lake and woods and various woodland creatures to complete the experience."

"Nothing good ever happens when camping," said Tori. "I have never seen a movie where the people go camping and everything turns out fine."

"A movie like that wouldn't sell very well because that's boring!" yelled Jade. "Just say you'll go, Vega."

"Why are you pushing this?" asked Tori, suddenly suspicious.

"Fine, don't go," said Jade.

"No, I'll go!"

"Excellent."

They ended up taking Beck's RV, packed with tents, fishing rods, pots, pans, and sleeping bags. What Robbie said was a two hour drive to a lake ended up being closer to a four hour drive with all the wrong turns he made them take and the lake was apparently a largish pond. The dirt road that led to the lake was so narrow tree branches would sporadically scrape along the sides, leaving no damage but making a grating noise all the same that was similar to nails on a chalkboard.

Eventually, they parked the RV and set up camp. The sun was starting to set on them, so they built up a fire and began roasting hot dogs on sticks.

"The ground is cold!" whined Cat.

"Come sit next to me, cutie, I'll keep you warm," offered Robbie in a way that was meant to be cute but only came across as creepy.

"No," said Cat. "Rex is always mean to me."

"Rex stayed in the city today," said Robbie. "He had a date with some North Ridge girls."

"Shouldn't the moon be rising soon?" said Andre, looking across the lake to where the moon was supposed to be.

"What, is wittle Andwe afwaid of the dark?" teased Jade.

A bolt of lightning snaked across the sky, illuminating boiling purple storm clouds that had moved in too quickly. Thunder followed almost instantaneously.

"Get everything inside!" yelled Andre.

As the teenagers scrambled, the first few raindrops hit the ground like drops from a leaky ceiling. Then the ceiling opened up and the rain poured in sheets so think only a foot of visibility was available. As a result, the friends found their way to the RV at different times. Robbie, who had been next to Cat when the downpour had begun, had the wits about him to grab Cat and they were the first ones to run into the RV, literally smacking into it before they found the door. Beck made it in a few minutes after them.

"It should not be that difficult to find a giant RV!" exclaimed Beck. "Here, help me turn on all the lights so it's easier to find."

Andre and Jade stumbled in together, quickly slamming the door shut behind them.

"Where did that storm come from?" asked Andre, shivering.

"How am I supposed to know?" demanded Jade.

"It was your idea to go camping in the first place!"

"I don't control the weather!"

"You could have found out it was going to monsoon!"

"According to my pearpad, it is going to continue raining for another 24-48 hours," said Robbie cheerfully, consulting the pearpad he had pulled out of his bag that had been left in the RV.

"Monsoon reminds me of moose," said Cat, her red hair dripping.

"Well, let's at least get changed if we're going to be stuck inside for a while," suggested Beck.

Unfortunately, the girls had put their clothes bags outside because they were planning on sleeping in a tent. For once, the boys sense of procrastination came in handy and after 20 minutes, everyone was dry and relatively happy, even if the girls were drowning in the boys clothes.

"Why does Jade get to wear the blue shirt?" asked Cat.

"Because that's the shirt Andre gave her," said Robbie.

"Why didn't you give me a shirt with a unicorn?" complained Cat.

"I left my unicorn shirt at home," said Robbie.

"You have a unicorn shirt?" questioned Andre.

"Who wants to play a game?" asked Cat. "My brother taught me a fun one! First we have to-"

"Wait, where's Tori?" asked Andre.

They looked around and realized Tori was not with them.

"Damn it!" cursed Beck. "How can we lose someone in an RV?"

"Maybe it's because she's so skinny," offered Cat.

"Maybe she never made it inside the RV," said Jade.

*Sorry it took so long, I just worked a 20 hour day followed by another 20 hour day, but here it is! Hope you enjoyed, I'll update again later today.


	10. Singing in the Rain

She couldn't remember if being under a tree in a storm was a good or bad thing, but since she was in a forest, it really didn't make a difference. On the bright side, the rain, while still intense, was less punishing under the cover of the trees. On the downside, she was also being pelted with leaves and sticks and she was almost positive she was going to wrong direction.

"Hello?" called Tori, leaning against a sturdy oak to catch her breath.

The storm snatched up her call and whisked it away. How could she have gotten so lost? The fire hadn't been that far from the RV. Someone, she couldn't tell who in the rain, had pushed her in this direction and she had just assumed it was the way to go. A flash of lightening revealed that she was nowhere near a RV or a lake but surrounded by trees. Too bad she wasn't looking for trees.

"This is the worst camping trip ever!" yelled Tori, stomping back in the direction she thought she had come from. "I'm never going camping ever again!"

Meanwhile, back in the RV…

"What do you mean she never made it inside?" yelled Beck.

"Don't yell at me because your precious little girlfriend is missing!" screamed Jade.

"She's not my girlfriend! But you know what? I'm starting to think this whole camping trip was just a set up by you to get rid of her."

"You were rather insistent that Tori join us," said Robbie.

"Oh come on!" said Jade in exasperation. "I didn't know it was going to rain!"

"You didn't mention her missing before," said Beck.

"And you didn't notice her missing before!"

"None of this is helping us find Tori!" yelled Andre. "Now let's all just chill out and think."

"If your lost, Barney says to hug a tree," said Cat. "But, there aren't any trees in here."

"I'm going to try to find her," announced Beck.

"Sure, go help your girlfriend," muttered Jade.

"She's not my girlfriend! You were my girlfriend until you got so jealous you couldn't see that I loved you and you alone! Tori is my friend and right now, she's out in a rainstorm because you wanted to go camping! I'm sorry that you are unhappy, I never wanted that, but I'm not going to stand by and let a friend be in trouble because you have your panties in a bunch."

Jade finally looked cowed.

"How are you going to get back?" asked Andre.

"You can pretend you're Hansel and leaving a trail of breadcrumbs!" piped Cat.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea, Little Red. But here, tie this end of my grandma's yarn ball to the doorhandle and then you can follow your way back."

Jade handed Beck his raincoat, boots, and a rain hat. He took them with a nod, knowing it was the only apology from her he would receive.

"I'll be back," said Beck before marching out into the storm as if marching into battle.

"Rain, rain, go away," sang Tori sadly to herself.

Settled under a tree, her back resting against its vast trunk, she shivered and sang to herself.

"Come against some other day," came a gruff voice in answer.

Tori stood and turned to her left, finding herself facing a 6 foot 4 inch man right out of a scary movie. His plaid shirt was torn, his pants muddy, his left hand held an ax, and his face was runny with clown makeup. It was as if a nightmare had decided to happen in real life.

"What's the matter, little girl?" asked the man, taking a step closer. "Don't you want to sing a duet?"

"Ahhhhhh!" screamed Tori, turning and sprinting through the trees, serpentining and not caring where she went as long as it was away from the footsteps behind her.

"Run, run, as fast as you can!" sang the man, giving chase.


	11. Freedom?

After an hour of searching, Beck decided to camp and try yet another different direction. He had never been more happy to use a ball of yarn in his life and for once, he was thankful that Andre's crazy grandma had insisted he bring on camping. Without his yarn trail, he would have been hopelessly lost. He could understand now how Tori had gotten lost; everything looked the same in the rain.

He made it back to the RV with little trouble. All of the lights were still on so it set off an eerie glow in the storm, like an oversized glowworm. As Beck was retying the yarn to secure it more firmly to the RV, a small screech reached his ears. The rain had let up a bit and he looked in the direction the noise had come from like a dog hearing a car. His hand rested on the door handle in case the noise came from a large animal that wanted a Beck sized snack. To his relief, Tori came tearing into view.

"Tori!" grinned Beck. "Over here!"

To his surprise, Tori tossed a look over her shoulder. Then she ran to him, waving her arms wildly, trying to motion for him to do something, but he couldn't figure out what.

"Get inside!" screamed Tori and this time Beck understood, but not because she had yelled.

The clown with the ax had just trotted into the clearing, a mad grin on his face.

"What the-" began Beck before Tori reached him and threw open the door.

They scrambled inside and slammed the door shut, locking it behind them.

"Andre, get us out of here!" screamed Tori.

"What's going on?" said Andre, staring at Beck and Tori from the drivers seat where he had been lounging.

"Go!" cried Tori. "He's right outside! We have to get out of here!"

"I don't understand," said Andre, starting the RV regardless of his lack of understanding.

A thump rocked the RV as the man with the ax tried unsuccessfully to open the door. He smiled at Tori through the window.

"Oh my gawd!" yelled Andre. "I hate clowns!"

He threw the RV into drive and sent the tires spinning in the mud. For one sickeningly long moment, it seemed like they were stuck, but then the tires caught on some slightly solid ground and they were off. The road was rough and bumpy but surprisingly enough, Jade, Cat, and Robbie never woke up from their sleep in the back.

"Why is there a clown chasing us?" demanded Andre as he drove through the storm.

"I don't know," said Beck. "I was looking for Tori when she came running at me with the psycho clown behind her. I didn't think then was the right time to ask questions."

"It was Ryan," whispered Tori.

"What?" said Beck.

"Ryan!" said Tori. "It was Ryan! He was all dressed up to scare me. He always said he'd find a way to make my end interesting if I ever told anyone he hit me. His favorite movie is 'Clowns in the Woods', and he knows how much I hate clowns."

"He followed us here?" said Andre, disgusted.

"He must have," said Tori, tears streaming down her face, mixing with her dripping hair and sopping clothes.

"We're reporting him this time," said Beck. "Something has to be done."

"I need to change."

"Here."

Beck got up and tossed her a shirt and pair of his grey sweat pants. Tori changed in the bathroom and then joined Beck on the couch behind Andre, who had reached the main road and was headed back home.

"You okay?" asked Beck.

"I'm a little shaken up, but I'll be fine," answered Andre. "Thanks for asking."

"Alright," said Beck slowly. "But I was asking Tori."

"Why me?" said Tori, leaning against Beck for both comfort and warmth. "I'm never going to be free of him. Ever."

"Hey, you're safe now," said Beck soothingly. "We aren't going to let anything happen."

"Hey Beck," said Andre, sounding a bit apprehensive. "We have a bit of a problem."

"What's up?"

"We're almost out of gas and psycho clown has a motorcycle."

*Okay, I updated twice in like an hour and I have another huge work day tomorrow, so I hope I get to update again tomorrow, but if not, take this one as a peace offering and I promise to update as soon as I get home from work. Thank you so much for your continued support and feedback!


	12. A Long Drive

"I suppose I shouldn't be shocked," said Tori. "Why couldn't we just lead normal lives?"

"Tori, look at me, right at me," said Beck, taking Tori's head in his hands and holding eye contact. "It's going to be okay. You're going to be fine."

Before Tori could answer, Beck ran to the back of the RV and pulled a large can of gas out from a compartment next to the bed. Then he went into the bathroom and flipped a switch on the wall before pouring the gas down the toilet. Immediately, the fuel gage rose.

"Was that even safe?" asked Andre, who had watched the whole thing through the rear view mirror.

"Of course," said Beck, sauntering back up to the front. "You wouldn't believe how many times I've needed to put gas in the tank but not wanted to go outside, so I modified the tank and then made it so I could fuel it up while the engine is on. It's really like having a reserve gas tank, the way it fills up a separate gas tank that isn't engaged until the other is out completely."

"So now what do we do about the clown?"

"What we should have done at the beginning, call the police."

Beck dialed 9-1-1 and reported their emergency while Andre continued to drive down the high way. Tori huddled into Beck's side, shaking from either cold or fear, but either way, she felt better when she was near to Beck. Andre was her best friend and she loved him, but he was a pansy when it came down to it and Beck always managed to keep his cool and handle each situation levelheadedly. Right now, calm is what she needed.

"They said to keep driving down this highway, Andre," said Beck as he hung up the phone. "The police will get him this way, so when you see lights, it's not for you and you are to keep driving."

"Okay," said Andre. "I can't believe the others haven't woken up yet."

"Hey, Tori, it's okay," said Beck when he realized Tori had started crying. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "It's all going to be okay. Andre and I aren't going to leave you now. We should have been there before, but we're here now and we're going to make it up to you. Don't cry, please."

Tori just buried her head into his shirt as he stroked her hair and they waited for the lights to signal the arrival of the police and the end of their nightmare.

"Hey, why are the police after us?" asked Cat. "Is my brother here?"

"Why are Tori and Beck cuddling?" asked Robbie, walking up with Cat, both rubbing sleep out of their eyes. "And why are we moving?"

"It's a long story," said Beck. He wasn't sure if Tori had fallen asleep of not, but she was not responding to any of the questions and he did not want anyone to jump to conclusions again, so he told them the story of the night.

"This has got to be the strangest night ever," said Robbie when Beck was done.

"We're being chased by a psycho clown and that's all you have to say?" yelled Andre.

"What else can I say? Nothing else seems to fit!"

"One time, my brother dressed up as a clown and danced around the house," said Cat. "But then he pulled down his pants and started kicking things over, so my mom took away his costumes."

Becks phone rang.

"Hello?" he said. "Yes, this is him. Really? Great! Wait, we have to what? He said what? That's not true at all! No, this is ridiculous. No, that's not what I want. Fine, yes, I'll wait."

"What's going on?" asked Jade. When she had joined the awake party, no one was sure, but she seemed up to date on everything.

"They're letting him go," moaned Tori into Becks shirt so only he understood.

"Hush," said Beck. "I'm on hold. They have the clown in custody. Wait. Hello? Yes, I'm still here. What? You're sure? And there's no way-yes, I understand, no I think it's stupid but I guess that doesn't make a difference to you people. No, I don't care how sorry you are, you aren't sorry enough to do what's right. Yes, you as well."

With that, he hung up the phone, fuming and the only thing keeping him sitting was Tori and the fact that throwing a fit right now would not benefit her at all.

"The clown wasn't Ryan," said Beck at last. "He really was just a psycho in the woods. But they aren't going to do anything about Ryan either because the school already had a report. They said best of luck and maybe we should just move."

"What kind of police officer is that?" demanded Andre.

Beck looked down at Tori before responding.

"A pretty bad one."

Tori looked up at him when he said that. In that moment, she knew exactly who had been on the other end of the line. She knew because that same person had stood by and done nothing before.


	13. The Long Awaited

"Where are we going?" asked Jade eventually.

"I figured our camping trip was over," said Andre. "So I was driving back to Beck's so we could all go home."

"Why not just have a pretend camp out?" said Cat. "We can make s'more's in the microwave and sleep in sleeping bags and everything!"

"Our sleeping bags are still at the campsite getting soaked," Jade pointed out harshly.

"Well, you girls can borrow some blankets since we boys were smart enough to leave our stuff inside," said Robbie.

"Do you want to continue being able to speak?" threatened Jade.

"Oh, but we don't have any clothes to wear," said Cat sadly.

"In the morning, you can each drive home, get some new clothes, and then drive back," said Andre.

"Sounds fine to me," said Beck. "Tori?"

Tori did not respond.

"Tori?"

"I think she's asleep!" said Cat in a stage whisper.

Beck knew she was awake; he could feel her uneven breathing and the slight tremor she still possessed. Her eyes may have been closed but her mind was whirling, working out the logistics of her situation. By the time Andre parked Becks RV back at his house, it was the wee hours of the morning and everyone was ready to just go to bed and start the camp out later. Jade offered to drive Cat and Robbie to their houses so they get a change of clothes. Andre said he would pick up some clothes for Tori since she was still asleep and give Beck time to get his living place ready to sleep 6 five more people than normal.

When everyone went about their errands, Beck began putting the table down into a bed.

"Who was the police officer you talked to?" asked Tori, still curled up in a ball where he had left her.

"Excuse me?" said Beck.

"The police officer, what was his name?"

"I, um, I can't remember."

"It was my dad."

The way she said it was not a question and left no room for Beck to deny it any further.

"I don't understand, Tori," he admitted. "Why wouldn't he do something?"

"Ryan gave him 12 quails the first time he came over to the house," explained Tori. "Since then, he can do no wrong in my fathers eyes."

"Just because of quail?"

"The thing about people, Beck, is that they believe what they want to believe, even if the truth is obvious. No one at Sherwood believed me because Ryan was the golden boy, the ideal image of what a person should be. People will do anything to hold on to that image, because if its fake, then what is true? My dad is the same. He doesn't want Ryan to be false, so therefore, I am just making it up and Ryan is still a good guy."

"But you're his daughter!"

"I know."

The hurt in her voice was obvious.

"Look, Tori, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to rub it in or anything."

"I know. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"I'm going to worry."

"I'd rather you didn't."

"Tori, I care about you," said Beck. "I know this may not be the best time, but I care about you as more than a friend. And I'm not asking you to do anything, I know you're probably not ready for a relationship and quite frankly, I'm not yet either. I still need to finish getting over Jade and the last thing I'm sure you want is a boyfriend, but I want that out there. Because I care about you and I hate seeing you unhappy and I know you deserve better. I want to be that for you, Tori, but when we are both ready. So please, just think about it. I promise I will never hurt you and I will not speak of this again unless you want. It will be like nothing was said until you give the word, I will still be your friend, I'll still try to protect you, I just wanted you to know that I care about you as more than a friend and maybe someday you will feel the same about me."

"Beck," said Tori after a moment of silence. "That means a lot to me, but I'm just not ready to have a boyfriend. Right now all I need is a friend."

"Then right now, that is all I will be."


	14. Murphy and his Law

That night, after everyone had finally fallen asleep, Tori lay awake, thinking about her life, trying to decide what to do next. She wasn't shocked at her father's choice and she did not hate him for it because she understood. No one wants their delusions shattered. She was a strong girl but she had to admit that she was coming apart at the seams. Strength would only take her so far because quite frankly, her opponents were stronger. Beck had offered her help. Beck. He was the wild card even more now than he had originally been. Tori had to admit, her feelings for him were tipping over the "friend" line and into the "friendlier" area, but that scared her as much as it excited her. She didn't want to fall for anyone right now but he still offered to be her friend and help. Help would be nice.

"Beck!" she whispered, flipping over to her stomach and looking at the boy who lay with his head across from her. "Are you awake?"

"Yes," sighed Beck. "What's up?"

"Did you mean what you said before, about wanting to help?"

"Every word."

Tori thought about that for a moment.

"Why do you like me?" she asked.

"Because you're kind, selfless, silly, beautiful, have an amazing voice, you are strong, and some many other reasons."

"You think I'm strong, even after all you know about me?"

"Yes. Nothing that has happened to you could make me think less of you, Tori."

"Beck?"

"Yes?"

"Are you mad that I don't want to date you right now?" asked Tori.

"No. I told you, I'm willing to wait until you are ready and I don't want you to rush. We're friends and that's what you need. I'm happy if you are happy."

They continued to talk until eventually, Tori fell asleep. Beck brushed the hair out of her face and tucked her blanket closer before settling in to sleep himself.

The next morning, when everyone woke up late from their long night, the gang decided to forget the whole camping idea and went out instead. After meandering about the streets for a time, they ended up in a second hand store that had everything from clothes to pick axes. It was a vast collection of items that wound around the bottom floor, flowing from room to room before gushing up the stairs to the second floor that was just as packed.

"A unicorn!" squealed Cat, picking up and hugging a child sized stuffed unicorn statue.

"This is the largest pair of scissors I have ever seen!" exclaimed Jade.

"How have we never seen this store before?" asked Andre, searching through an old book of music he'd found.

"This is a magical store," agreed Tori, placing a top hat on Becks head.

"This has been a really strange weekend," said Robbie. "First we go camping and a freak rain storm hits, then we get chased by a psycho clown, now we find a magical store. What else could possibly make this stranger?"

"Robbie!" groaned Andre. "Haven't you ever heard of Murphy's Law? Anything that can go wrong will go wrong! You just tempted the universe to do something else!"

As if the universe had indeed been listening, the smoke alarms down stairs began going off.

"Fire!" yelled the woman manning the cash register, running out the door.

The teens rang to the stairway where smoke billowed up. They rushed down, into the mess, trying to remember their way out. Cat collapsed, coughing. Andre pulled the red head onto his back with Robbie's help and they crawled towards the door, trying to stay as low as possible. Jade found the exit first and yelled directions to her friends, helping them get out with the sound of her voice. At last, all six of them made it out of the building and into the air of the city. As they were treated for minor burns and smoke inhalation, they related their story to police. Throughout all of the chaos, Beck never once left Tori's side, going to far as to wrap the blanket given to him around her shoulders to fend off the cold from shock.

No one noticed the figure watching with a look of vast disappointment from the alley across the street.

**sorry this took so long, I haven't had internet for the past 2 days!


	15. Baby's Corner

"I suspect foul play!" said Jade over lunch that Tuesday. "No one gets chased by a psycho clown and then almost killed in a fire within 24 hours of each other without them being connected."

"As elated as you must be by this idea that someone is trying to off Tori, you're wrong," said Beck. "Now can we please stop talking about this? You're going to make Robbie cry again!"

"It was one time!" exclaimed Robbie.

"Three," corrected Rex.

"Three times!" repeated Robbie.

"Fine," brooded Jade. "But you all know my theory."

"Yes, we know, now shut up, here she comes," hissed Andre.

Tori sauntered up to the table, her eyes sparkling in a way they hadn't in a long time.

"What are you so happy about?" demanded Jade in her usual hostile tone.

"I got the lead in the new musical!" sang Tori.

"You get to play Piper?"

"Yes indeed! The cast list just got posted. You're Poppy, Jade, and Cat, you're Eloise."

"Wait, is Eloise Piper's evil twin?" questioned Cat.

"No," said Tori. "Poppy is Piper's evil twin. Eloise is the mystical unicorn."

"Yay!" screeched Cat. "I get to be a unicorn!"

"Excellent," smiled Jade. "Poppy is the part I wanted."

"Practice starts tonight," said Tori.

"Attention hooligans!" yelled Sikowitz from the stage. "Classes for the rest of today are canceled!"

There was a general cheer of approval from the listening students.

"Just kidding!" announced Sikowitz, laughing. "However, I have lost my coconut and if anyone finds it, I want it back! Carry on!"

When Andre dropped Tori off after play practice that evening, she walked into her house to find her father laughing on the couch with Ryan.

"Tori!" said her father. "Where were you? Ryan's been waiting her all afternoon for you to get home so you can go on a date! It's very rude to keep someone waiting so long."

"Ryan and I aren't dating anymore," said Tori, standing next to the door.

"Oh, just give the boy a chance," said her dad. "You two just go to Tori's room and talk it out."

"I'd rather not," said Tori.

"That wasn't a request."

"Then I'd rather talk here in the living room."

"No, your mom and I are going to watch a movie here. Just go to your room and talk with Ryan."

Tori stalked to her room, setting her phone on her counter. Before she even turned around, Ryan shoved her into her bed.

"Ryan!" yelled Tori. "Quit! I don't want to talk to you. Now leave my room!"

Ryan's only answer was to slap her solidly across the face.

"I'm not going to put up with this anymore!" spat Tori.

"I told you not to tell anyone!" hissed Ryan. "I told you to leave it alone. You brought this on yourself, you know! You deserve it! I warned you."

The hits replaced words. Tori was no match for him. At last, she just curled up on the ground and covered her head, waiting for it to be over.

"Hey, what-" said Ryan.

There was scuffling , a groan, and then silence.

"Tori?" came a different voice.

A gentle hand pushed the hair out of her face as Tori turned her head to see who had taken Ryan's place.

"I got your call," said Beck.

"I didn't know what else to do," said Tori, sitting up, wincing slightly. "Ryan was waiting here for me and my dad wouldn't let me not talk to him and then he insisted we go to my room and-wait, what did my parents say?"

"Trina answered the door," said Beck. "Your parents car wasn't in the driveway."

"Strange. Hey, how did you get him to leave?"

"I just gave him a taste of his own medicine."

"Beck, thank you, for coming tonight and for everything else."

"Any time. Are you okay? He didn't hurt you too badly?"

"No, just some bruises."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"It's late. We have school tomorrow."

"Alright. Well, let's move this bookcase in front of the window and make sure you lock your bedroom door tonight."

They did that and Tori walked Beck to the front door where they met Tori's parents and Ryan.

"Young man, did you do this to Ryan?" asked Tori's father, indicating Ryan's broken nose and black eyes.

"I did it," said Tori.

"I doubt that," said Tori's dad.

"It's true! I hit him because he hit me!"

"Tori, we've had this discussion before," said Tori's mother warningly.

"Ryan hit's your daughter," said Beck, stepping up next to Tori. "And if Tori doesn't want to date or see him anymore, then she should be able to not see him anymore."

"That's not your place," said Tori's dad.

"Just leave it alone," whispered Tori.

"No, you're my friend," responded Beck.

"Tori, do you really not want to see Ryan anymore?" asked her mother.

"Yes, I really do not want to see Ryan ever again," said Tori, meaning every word.

"Then, your father and I respect your choice. Ryan, you can go now."

Ryan grumbled something but left.

"You can leave as well, young man," said Tori's father to Beck.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning," said Beck to Tori.

Tori waved sadly as the door shut behind him, blocking out her fathers voice as he began his lecture on what a nice boy Ryan was and how disappointed in her choice he was. Tori blocked it out with the memory of Beck's voice signaling the end of Ryan's abuse just an hour before.


	16. Action

The next day dawned brighter than the one before. Tori, sore from the night before, pulled a large white sweater on over grey jeans, dabbed some makeup over the discoloration on her cheek, and went downstairs. Trina was whining at the kitchen table about not having any grapefruit when the doorbell rang.

"Get the door!" yelled Trina, stomping upstairs in a fit.

"Hey Tori," smiled Beck. "Want a ride to school?"

"Yes!" said Tori as she picked up her school bag. "Thank you! Trina was driving me crazy and I'd only been around her for 5 minutes."

Neither one mentioned the night before on the drive to school. instead they talked about the upcoming musical and classes. By the time they had reached Tori's locker, they had run out of obvious things to discuss to avoid the inevitable.

"Tori, about last night," began Beck.

"I'm sorry," apologized Tori.

"No, don't apologize."

"Beck, I know I shouldn't have involved you like that. I panicked. I had forgotten what it was like to have someone actually care about me and now that I remember, I couldn't go back to Ryan. That's no excuse, but I am sorry all the same."

"Relax," said Beck in his soothing voice. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to talk about it."

"Oh my gawd guys!" laughed Cat. "My skirt lights up when I twirl! See!"

She spun in a circle to show off her flashing dress before she ran off again.

Perhaps it was the spunky little red heads antics, but the rest of the month passed in a happy blur without a single near death experience for any of the gang. It was the sort of month that made all the bad things seem like a distant memory, as if they could not be touched by time or space. But time has a temper and space likes to get even. The fact is, for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. Action and reaction met up in one striking clash of both the happiest and saddest moment.

It was late and play practice had just finished. Tori was brushing out her hair after it being up all night for rehearsal and Beck waited patiently to take her home, as had been the arrangement for the past month. She hummed softly to herself, a light, merry tune that took her quickly through brushing and on to picking up her belongings and walked out with Beck.

"Hey Beck?" she said at last as they meandered to Beck's car.

"Yes Tori?" answered Beck, a grin playing at his lips as the night breeze rustled his fluffy hair.

"Remember when you said that you cared about me as more than a friend?"

"Yes."

"Do you still feel that way?"

"Yes."

"Good, because I do too!" announced Tori. "I mean, I care about you as more than a friend."

"Are you saying you'd like to be my girlfriend?" said Beck slowly, his face unreadable.

"Well," said Tori, uncertain by his sudden mood change. "I meant if you were still interested in dating me, and it's okay if you're not, I just thought that, well, I don't know, you said you liked me and I like you too and I feel like it's right but if you don't agree-"

"Tori, will you be my girlfriend?" said Beck, interrupting her ramblings.

"Yes."

Beck smiled a boyish smile and hugged her tightly. He felt that if you looked up joy in the dictionary you would find a picture of that exact moment.


	17. Reaction

Beck held her hand as he drove her home. Neither could stop smiling. For Beck, he almost felt relieved to know that not only did Tori like him back, she was also safe in his care. Tori, in turn, couldn't help feeling grateful that Beck had waited for her to decide. That was part of the reason she liked him so much; he kept his promise and hadn't mentioned his feelings towards her again. She felt like he really cared about what she wanted.

Sitting at a red light is almost like watching a movie. The cars pass by in a blur, shooting across the street and exiting the scene there. The people at the red light are powerless to change what happens outside, as if it were happening on the big screen.

"Hey look, that's my parents!" laughed Tori, pointing to the grey minivan as it drove into the intersection. "I wonder where they are going so late."

Unlike the movies, there was no slow motion. Time did not stop or even attempt to pause. In contrast, it actually seemed to speed up. One instant, there were Tori's parents, driving across the street, feet from the other side, and the next there was a mass of bent grey metal rolling on the pavement with a smashed red four door truck on it's side.

The two teenagers jumped out of the car and ran to the scene. Beck arrived first and turn into Tori when he saw the destruction up close.

"Beck, move!" yelled Tori, trying to get past him. Sirens began wailing.

"No," said Beck, wrapping his arms around her, holding her firmly and blocking her view of something she should never have to see.

"Those are my parents! Let me help them."

The doctors arrived impossibly fast, but everything was moving so quickly that Tori and Beck could have been standing there for an hour and it would have seemed like a minute. The flurry and rush of voices and tools as the cut the top off of the minivan to extract Mr. and Mrs. Vega was overwhelming.

"Excuse me," said an officer to Beck. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Those are my parents!" yelled Tori. "I'm not leaving."

"Please," said Beck in a more reasonable but more urgent tone. "Just tell us which hospital they're being taken to and we'll go."

"Westory Hospital off of 8th," said a new paramedic, as he walked past on his way to the drivers seat.

Beck and Tori ran back to his car and sped to the hospital where they settled in for the longest wait of their lives. Tori called Trina, who arrived an hour later. She spoke to the doctors privately, being of legal age and technically in charge if her parents were unavailable, then, suddenly, she left, saying she had to go by some new shoes.

"How can she be thinking of shoes at a time like this?" said Tori, her voice slightly hysterical.

Tori and Beck stood just outside the waiting room in the hallway, inching as close as they could to the huddle of doctors in charge of her parents.

One of them, who seemed to have drawn the short end of the stick, broke away and walked over to Beck and Tori to break the news.

She curled up in his arms and in a gesture so heart breaking that even the most time hardened doctor felt a crack of emotion slipping from their soul, he kissed the top of her head and held her close, closing his eyes and laying his ruddy cheek against her brown tresses. Tears began to ooze their way out from her closed eyes, first one, then another, and soon a steady stream. None of them made it far, traveling from her face to his grey and charcoal plaid shirt and stopping there.

"I'm so sorry," said the doctor, for once meaning it. Every day he had to tell people that someone they cared about had not made it and he had become hardened. Somehow, the sight of this young lady, so broken, got through to him. "Young man?"

"Yes," said Beck, looking up from his position on the floor in the pristine hallway.

"Will you take her home and make sure she has someone with her?"

"Yes."

The doctor nodded and then walked off, satisfied that he had done something but still thinking about that girl in the back of his mind.

"Tori, come on," said Beck quietly after ten minutes. "I'm going to take you home."

"No!" cried Tori, pulling away from Beck quickly. "I don't want to go there. Not now."

"Alright, you don't have to go home, but we can't stay here. There's nothing left for you here."

The look he gave her tore his soul but he pulled her to her feet, wrapped his right arm firmly around her shoulders, and guided her out the glass sliding doors. As poor of parents as her parents had been, no child deserved to lose both of them at such a young age. Trina had become her legal guardian and promptly disappeared to grieve in her own way, by ordering more shoes online. Beck sat Tori in his car and drove her to his RV, only 5 minutes from her house.

As of yet, no one else knew what had happened that late Saturday night. What had begun as a promising evening with Tori finally agreeing to date Beck had turned into a nightmare with Tori's parents getting hit by a truck as they crossed an intersection. The rest of the evening had passed in a blur of activity as first her mother and then her father left this world. He had never felt so helpless before as he anxiously kept watch over Tori in the waiting room, feeling as if he were intruding on a family affair but unable to leave her to deal with her sister on her own. Strong was an understatement for how she acted. Beck had never once seen Tori so broken until the doctor told her that her father too had passed away and Trina had run out.

"I'll get you a blanket," said Beck after he seated Tori on his couch.

It was almost four in the morning and when Beck came back up front with a spare blanket, Tori was already curled up on the couch asleep, worn out by the emotionally draining night. He tucked her in and then went to his own bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction.


	18. Was that Remorse?

"I don't suppose that was all a dream?" was the first thing Tori said when she woke up the next morning.

"No," said Beck, unwilling to admit it but unable to lie. "Last night really happened."

"Do you know what the worst part is?" said Tori, snuggling into Beck when he joined her on the couch.

"What?"

"I'm not that sad that they are dead," admitted Tori, her voice broken. "And I feel awful for feeling that way, but they were strangers for the most part, always gone, and when they were home they ignored me or treated me as if I didn't matter. They were my parents, for the love of god! But I don't feel bad that they are gone! I feel worse about not feeling bad that they are gone than I do about them actually being dead. I'm a terrible person!"

"No, you're not, Tori," said Beck, holding her close. "If we are being honest, your parents sucked as far as parents go. I'm sorry you got dealt such a bad hand in that department. But you're right, they were practically strangers to you and it's hard to grieve over strangers."

"But they were my parents."

"But were they your family?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Trina is your sister and your parents were your parents, but are they your family? Trina I can see as your family, but your parents wouldn't do anything for you. I feel bad saying that, but it's true. Andre, he's your family, he's like your brother. Family doesn't always have to be blood."

"I should tell Andre."

"Do you want me to tell him to come over?"

"No. Can you take me home to shower and change? Then I can go find him."

"Do you want to be alone when you tell him? Or do you want me to stay?"

"Stay."

"Whatever you want."

Beck kissed the top of her head and took her to shower. After that, they went to Andre's house and found he had already left for the musical practice they forgot they had. Beck wasn't sure Tori should go, but she insisted, wanting to keep life as normal as possible, so he begrudgingly brought them to the school.

"Tori," said Sikowitz, surprised when Tori and Beck walked into the Black Box holding hands. "I heard you were in the hospital."

"I was, but I wasn't the one who was sick," replied Tori, her voice tighter than normal.

"Oh, well that's a relief."

"Andre, can I talk to you for a second?" asked Tori.

"Sure, what's up?" said Andre, walking over to join Tori and Beck in a corner alone.

Tori looked up at Beck for a moment. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Are you two dating?" asked Andre. "Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes, we're dating," confirmed Tori. "But that's not what I wanted to tell you. I mean, I wanted to tell you that as well, but it wasn't the main thing I wanted to tell you."

"Okay, then what was?"

Tori took a deep breath. "Last night, my parents were killed in a car accident."

For a moment, Andre was frozen, processing what she had told him. Then he swooped down and gave her a hug. Tori understood then just how much she appreciated Andre for not saying how sorry he was or pitying her. He didn't need to say anything to convey that he cared for her still.

"Play practice started a half hour ago!" yelled Jade, breaking up the moment.

"Sorry," said Tori, breaking the hug and hurrying over. "What scene are we working on?"

"The one where I kill our parents," sneered Jade.

Tori turned away from Jade so the other girl wouldn't see her sudden tears. Beck, however, saw them and was instantly at her side, pulling her protectively into his embrace and glaring at his ex girlfriend over Tori's shoulder.

"This is harder than I thought," whispered Tori. "I don't think I can do this."

"You don't have to," assured Beck.

"Oh, don't be such a baby, Vega," laughed Jade. "It's just a little bit of gore, nothing to go weak in the knees over."

"Gawd, Jade!" yelled Andre. "Why do you have to be so mean?"

"What are you talking about?" screamed Jade. "Why is everyone always taking Tori's side? She's just weak and loves the attention! You all act like she's a saint when really, she's just an ugly person with a mediocre voice!"

"Jade, shut up," said Beck quietly. "You don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh yeah, go defend your little girlfriend."

"She is my girlfriend so yes, I will defend her. But seriously, you don't understand, so just quit talking."

"Let's just do the scene! Come on, Vega, I've got some parents of yours to put six feet under."

At that, Tori lost control and let out an audible sob, burying her face in Beck's shirt.

"Shhh," soothed Beck, stroking her hair. "I've got you. You're okay."

"What now?" groaned Jade.

"Tori's parents were killed in a car accident last night," said Andre.

Jade's sneer melted into a look of horror as she realized what she had been saying and why Beck had told her to stop. Beck settled Tori on the prop couch and rocked her gently, whispering things only she could hear. Cat and Robbie just stared awkwardly, unsure of how to react.

"Let's call it a day," said Sikowitz into the troubled silence.

Everyone but Andre, Beck, Tori, Jade, Robbie, and Cat trickled out. Andre joined Beck and Tori on the couch while Cat, Robbie, and Jade all sat on the ground around them. Slowly, Tori's tears settled into a small stream. Beck wiped her eyes before she turned to face her expectant audience.

*We are getting close to the end; just a few more chapters left. With that being said, I am considering writing a sequel but I need to know if anyone would be interested if I did, so let me know!


	19. Secret Service

"I'm sorry," said Tori, her voice stuffy. "I should have explained. I also shouldn't have lost it, so I apologize for that as well."

"Tori, I'm sorry," said Jade, her mean girl façade shattered. "I had no idea."

"I know you didn't," said Tori. "It's okay."

"I'm impressed you even came here today," said Robbie. "I would have just stayed home."

"Trina's at home."

Everyone managed a half hearted smile.

"So, what's going to happen to you?" asked Cat, her sweet nature being overruled by her lack of tact.

"I'm not sure. Trina and I talked a little bit and so far we just have the funeral set for Tuesday. She's technically my guardian now, even though I'll be 17 at the end of the week."

"What can we do to help?" asked Andre.

"My aunt is handling all of the funeral arrangements, so nothing really."

"Will you be at school tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Let's go get ice cream!" suggested Cat.

"Cat, I don't know if that's such a good idea," said Robbie.

"Sure it is! Girls eat ice cream when they're sad. And we watch sad movies because we already feel sad but we'd rather feel sad about something fake. So let's eat ice cream and watch sad movies."

That's exactly what they did for the rest of the day. Pint after pint of flavors varying across the board were consumed until eventually, every one of the gang fell into a coma like sleep on the couch in Tori's living room. School the next morning was a harrowing event. By some unspoken agreement, the gang surrounded Tori at all times, shielding her from overly sympathetic, sometimes hostile, and often tactless people who wished to talk to her. The rumors flew around as they always did, saying the crash was on purpose, that Tori had been in the car, that she had caused it, all sorts of steadily wilder versions but, with painstaking effort, not one of the rumors reached Tori's ears. It wasn't until the last hour of the day, when Tori left class to go to the bathroom, that she ran into anyone.

The girl was a freshmen named Callie who was known more for her way of getting under people's skin than her dance skills (which were amazing). She was washing her hands when Tori finished up her business and joined her at the sink.

"Hey, aren't you the girl who's parents were killed last night?" said Callie, her nasally voice grating Tori's inner ear.

"My name's Tori," replied Tori.

"Yeah, it's you!" squealed Callie in delight. "That sucks, about your parents. I lost my favorite dance shoes once."

"That's not a very good comparison."

"I heard their car went up in flames and they ran around screaming but no one could put them out."

Tori didn't reply, merely walked out the door.

"I also heard that you caused the accident to get back at your father," persisted Callie, following Tori down the hall. "Is that true? Because if it is, I can't say that I blame you because sometimes I want to get back at my parents for taking away my phone but I never go all crazy face on them and kill them."

"Hey!" yelled Jade as Tori and her shadow turned the corner and almost ran into her. "Caddy! Festus wants to see you at his truck."

"My name is Callie," corrected the twittering freshmen.

"I don't care," sneered Jade. "Just leave before I introduce you to my new pair of scissors."

Callie scuttled off, throwing Jade ugly looks.

"No one thinks you killed your parents," said Jade, not bothering to pretend she hadn't heard anything.

"She does," said Tori, looking at her feet.

"She's also an idiot and everyone knows you can't fix stupid."

When Tori didn't reply, Jade did the unthinkable and gave her a hug.

"Tori," said Jade, her voice less harsh than normal. "I have to tell you something. Meet me after school in the Black Box and please, don't bring anyone with you."

Jade hurried back to her class, leaving Tori confused and conflicted.

*The end is near! Only one chapter left! (yes, I know I said "a few" last time, but I am almost positive that there's only one now)


	20. Until the Last of Days

Jade was sitting on the stage. Her black hair seemed to glow in the well lit area, a blue streak shimmering in contrast. Tori walked over and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry," began Jade.

Tori tried to say something.

"No," said Jade, heading her off. "Let me say this first. I'm sorry, not just for what I said yesterday, but for everything I've said in the past and all of the things I've done to you. I know I can be a pain and you have every reason to hate me, but I want to explain first why I was so mean.

"My life isn't nearly as tragic as yours. When you came to Hollywood Arts, I had everything. I've always been straightforward and I like getting what I want. Some people would call me spoiled, and they wouldn't be wrong, but I like being spoiled. But then you came to school, and everything changed. People were talking about you before you even arrived. No one could believe that Trina's sister was so talented. I'm vain, I'll admit, and it was mildly annoying that everyone was so hyped up over a Vega. Then I walked into Sikowitz's class and saw you rubbing Beck, and that was the moment I decided to hate you. First you steal the spotlight at the showcase by saving the day and then you were rubbing my boyfriend. I hated you for stealing my school.

"I'm not sure you know how much you impacted the school upon your arrival. Before, Andre was a loner, Cat just floated along, Robbie was a hopeless outcast, and I was popular. In an instant, you seemed to change that. You befriended Andre and made him less intimidating. Yes, people found him intimidating before. You tolerated Robbie, you gave Cat a reason to stay by listening to her. You intrigued Beck. You made friends with the people most thought of as untouchable. You broke down all sorts of walls with that and you didn't even know it. It drove me crazy and made me hate you more.

"I know that my hate was ill placed but I was jealous. You were everything I was but you were nice on top of it, so people liked you more. So, I tried to make you look bad, I tried to prove that you weren't all that great. But it wasn't until yesterday that I realized that you were human. To me, you were always this object in my way. I didn't realize you had feelings until I saw you cry. I'm sorry."

Tori waited for a moment to see if Jade was done.

"So, are we friends?" asked Tori.

"I'm not sure," said Jade. "I don't hate you, anymore, because I realize now you were never trying to secretly ruin my life. We aren't enemies and maybe we will become friends, I don't know."

"Baby steps," said Tori with a small smile. "Not enemies it is."

Tori stood up and turned to go.

"By the way," said Jade after her. "About Beck and you. I think you two are good for each other."

"That really means a lot to me, Jade," said Tori, touched by Jade's maturity.

The day of the funeral was mockingly sunny. Tori slipped on her black dress and flats and went out the door to head to the funeral home. Beck, Cat, Andre, Jade, and Robbie all stood in her driveway, dressed for the occasion.

"Do you want a ride?" said Beck.

"You guys came," said Tori.

"Of course we came," said Andre. "We wouldn't let you face this alone."

Tori gave them each a hug before they loaded into Becks car and drove to the funeral home. Trina and Tori's aunt were waiting there already.

"Tori, dear," said her Aunt. "I'm sorry, but I just can't handle this. I have to go."

"Wait, you aren't staying for your own sisters funeral?" said Tori, wishing she was shocked.

"No, I can't deal with it," said Aunt, having the good grace to look ashamed. "You understand, I'm sure."

"You're leaving?" said Trina.

"Yes, as I just told Tori, I don't think I can handle being in that room, facing them. So, I'm going to go."

"Take me with you!" begged Trina. "Please! Dead bodies creep me out!"

"Trina!" said Tori harshly. "They are our parents! You aren't honestly going to make me face them alone, are you?"

"Please, Aunt!" begged Trine. "Please! Don't make me stay!"

"Oh, very well," said Aunt with a look of misgiving. "Come along then, Trina. It was good to see you, Tori dear. You're so strong."

With that, Tori's last two family members, the only blood relatives she had left, walked out on the hardest day of their lives.

"Hey," said Beck quietly, wrapping his arms around Tori from behind. "Where did Trina and your aunt go?"

"I don't know," said Tori, leaning back against him for support as the others joined them. "They left. And they aren't coming back. They left me to deal with this funeral on my own. My own family left."

"You're not alone," Beck reminded her. "You've got a family right here who cares more for you than you'll ever know."

The others nodded in agreement, even Jade.

"Miss Vega?" said the funeral director. "Everyone is seated. If you will just have your friends join the rest, you may process in and sit in the front row, which we have reserved for family. Is the rest of your family ready?"

"Yes," said Tori, her head held high, her face resolute, as she lead the gang to the doors. "My family is right here."

Fin

*So there you have it. The end. Please, please, please, tell me what you think! And look out for a sequel! Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
